


If you play with fire you will get burnt

by desperatesmirks



Series: jaytim drabbles [4]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperatesmirks/pseuds/desperatesmirks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pero las personas no tienen puta idea sobre Jason Todd.</p>
<p>Eso Tim lo sabe muy bien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you play with fire you will get burnt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowersdontlast (minigami)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/gifts).



> Esto será una serie de fics en un universo en dónde Gotham se convirtió en una especie de infierno en la tierra. Más de lo normal, bah.

El peso de la Glock le otorga una sensación de seguridad que pocas veces siente. Es cuando está en plena batalla, con las pistolas rugiendo en su mano, la adrenalina corriendo en sus venas, cuando se siente seguro. Cuando cree que puede con cualquier cosa y que no hay nadie que pueda detenerlo. Son las ráfagas de viento a través de su chaqueta cuando se deja caer de un edificio, y el sonoro ‘crack’ que hacen sus huesos al aterrizar con poca ligereza. 

Si le preguntaras a cualquiera, te diría que Jason es de esas personas con suficiente autoestima y que, por supuesto, sabe qué es lo que está haciendo con su vida. Que camina por las calles de esa ciudad sin esperanzas con convicción, pisando firme sobre el suelo. 

Pero las personas no tienen puta idea sobre Jason Todd.

Eso Tim lo sabe muy bien. 

Es por eso que no se echa para atrás cuando se cruza con Todd y sus –quién sabe cuántos– traumas personales. Con su personalidad que deja ver demasiado para ocultar lo más importante, que es desbordante, destructora, desequilibrada. 

 

(Es Jason, quién le enseña a sobrevivir en un mundo en dónde lo principal es matar a los demás antes de que maten a uno, hasta ese momento sólo había atentado con una defensa personal, nada de ataques deliberados. Estaba siendo un completo estúpido, en propias palabras de Jason.

—Vas a morir pronto, si sigues haciendo esto. 

—Mejor para ti, ¿no? —las gotas caen desde el borde de su chaqueta sobre el suelo sucio del motel que se cae en pedazos, Jason está sobre una silla, limpiando con tranquilidad su Glock. Tim sacude la cabeza para quitarse los mechones de pelo húmedos sobre su frente y no lo consigue. 

_Dip, dip, dip_.

El silencio es abrumador, es intranquilo y guarda en sus notas mudas miles de secretos esperando ser descubiertos por cada uno. Jason no contesta y el sonido de las gotas se hace notar inundando la habitación pero sin importancia en la mente de Tim. 

Mejor para Jason, mejor para él. Mejor para todos si alguno de los dos se muere y terminan con ese baile insensato que sólo les produce incertidumbre y tensión. 

—Cuando ese día llegue, Timmy, seré yo quién te mate —y lo dice como si las palabras fuesen una simple descripción de cómo está el tiempo, con una sonrisa en la cara—. No te negaré ese privilegio. 

—Tú no puedes negarme nada, Jason —le responde en un susurro porque es una de las pocas verdades que se ha dicho entre ellos dos en mucho tiempo. En una voz suave pero que está seguro a Jason las palabras se le clavan frías en su garganta como esas dagas que Tim usa para combatir.

_Dip, dip, dip_.

Tim sonríe, con todos los dientes y con la satisfacción recorriendo cada fibra de su cuerpo.)

 

Es Jason, también, quién le pone una pistola en sus manos por primera vez. El legado de la familia como un peso firme sobre los hombros de ambos, aún la voz de Dick flotando en la mente de los dos y los gritos histéricos de Damian causándoles escalofríos. 

Tim está parado firmemente, con las manos en la Glock, _se llama Donna, Drake, trátala con respeto_ , y sin el seguro puesto. Dispara solamente dos veces antes de sentir a Jason suspirar irritado y acercándose por detrás, con una mano en su cintura y la otra sosteniendo sus brazos. Su aliento húmedo posándose sobre su oreja, como si fuese a susurrarle un secreto. Y la voz de Jason, suave, casi melodiosa como siempre, le llena los oídos. 

—¿Con qué estás apuntando, pistolero? No te olvides que aquel que apunta con la mano ha olvidado el rostro de su padre. Apunta con los ojos. 

Tim reprime una risa ahogada, porque los libros de fantasía y ciencia ficción parecen tan lejanos que es extraño volver a escuchar una referencia sobre ellos. Se permite apoyarse un poco en Jason, sintiendo su pecho firme sobre su espalda, los dedos de su cintura calientes sobre la tela raída de su ropa, su pulgar dibujando círculos inconscientemente. 

Él no siente la seguridad que siente Jason con la pistola en la mano, no se siente invencible cada vez que se encuentra en un camino con esas sombras peligrosas que acechan por las noches, cuando los tiene bajo su merced tomando el último aliento de vida. Pero sí siente la adrenalina de la pelea, sí siente el viento sobre su pelo y la sensación de libertad que todo ello les otorga. 

También sabe que Jason puede llegar a ser muchas cosas, pero no es alguien seguro, no lo es. Jason es un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre que ha tenido que crecer porque nadie se molestó en abrirle una ventana para que se escapara volando. Jason te acecha como esas sombras peligrosas, y te pide atención, _mírame_ , _háblame_ , _escúchame_ , _siénteme, Tim, siénteme_. Es una completa muralla de reclamos y problemas que él mismo ha creado y que otros se encargaron de edificar aún más. 

Jason no es seguro para Tim, pero mucho menos para él mismo. Es por eso que lo siente temblar al instante en que Tim se relaja y deja caer todo su peso sobre su cuerpo, siente las vibraciones contra su espalda y el agarre de su cintura soltarse un poco. 

Es todo una actuación, su fachada con los demás, su papel consigo mismo. Tim lo sabe porque ha perfeccionado eso durante casi toda su vida, así que suele reconocer a un mentiroso cuando lo ve. Los pequeños gestos que indican lo incómodo que se puede sentir uno con algunas situaciones. Y es que Jason es muy bueno en aparentar que todo le importa poco y que caminaría sobre vidrios rotos descalzo si se le da la gana, porque muchas veces es cierto. 

Sin embargo Tim puede ver esa seguridad flaquear cuando él está cerca. Puede que esa sea la razón por la que _todavía_ está cerca. Porque le fascina ver a Jason como un animal acorralado cuando él se acerca demasiado a esos rincones oscuros de su alma, cuando esa locura interna deja de querer alejarlo y en su lugar se esfuerza en atraerlo. Cuando, como ahora, su cuerpo tiembla porque Tim le ha permitido ver un poco de sí mismo. Él ama ver que la debilidad de Jason es tenerlo a él cerca porque puede derribar cualquiera de sus mecanismos de ataque y defensa. Tim sabe dónde pegar con el mínimo esfuerzo para causar tanto dolor como éxtasis puro. 

Tim está convencido que la relación que ven los demás es totalmente opuesta a lo que en realidad es. Porque, de nuevo, Jason no sabe negarle nada, no a Tim. Jason tiene una personalidad como el fuego, que arrasa con todo a su alrededor. Pero sin él, Jason no es más que la simple amenaza de un incendio, es el calor pero no el daño. Tim es esa chispa que hace falta para causar una catástrofe. 

El problema recae, en que Jason lo sabe, que puede quemarse, y aún así lo sigue buscando. 

Tim continúa dejándose encontrar.


End file.
